


Divina Cunabula

by SaberVelvet



Category: Black Jack (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Kidnapping, Multi, Mysteries, Other Characters - Freeform, mostly OCs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22579114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaberVelvet/pseuds/SaberVelvet
Summary: "Our world was on fire. We were lost, suffering and scared. Then they came to our aid. They annihilated our enemies and guided us to a new home. They helped us settling in, showing us how to live in the new environment. We no longer feared death and we cherished everyday life gifted us. We were born again, blessed by the Gods, and we waited for their return. That day has finally come and we welcome you back, our beloved patrons! A new era of prosperity will now begin."Black Jack mysteriously disappeared while on his way back from one of his work trips, Kirasagi Kei and Pinoko gets on his tracks, accompanied by someone they never imagined. In the meantime, the unlicensed doctor will have to deal with something bigger than him, trying to find a way out to get back to the people he loves.
Relationships: Black Jack/Kisaragi Kei
Kudos: 7





	Divina Cunabula

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing in English, first time posting on this site and first time writing in this fandom! I would lie if I tell you I wasn't nervous lmao.  
> This first chapter is a bit shorter than how I imagined, but this is an introduction I let it pass. I'll try to make longer chapters later on.  
> I hope this enjoyable, I don't know what else to say so I'll leave you to the story. Forgive my mistakes!

Observing the big ash cloud staining the otherwise clear sky, Black Jack continued the phone conversation with his small assistant.

-No Pinoko, it’s not dangerous… The flight was canceled because of the smoke. No, the lava will not come where I am. Yes, I’m sure. How are things there? Kei arrived without problems?  
Pinoko sighed.

-Yes, yesterday. Do you want to talk with him? Okay, but don’t close the call before talking with me again! I want to say bye!

Acting all offended by the supposed rudeness of her caretaker, Pinoko gave the phone to Kirasagi.

-So sad that Mount Etna decided to erupt just as you were coming home…

-Don’t worry, the receptionist said the flights should resume tomorrow. If not, I’ll take a boat for the mainland and go to another airport. I will not lose more than a day, I promise.

The unlicensed doctor hesitated for a moment.

-I… I miss you…

Kei lowered his voice; he knew how jealous Pinoko could be.

-I miss you too… I can’t wait to see you again.

-I will not let your vacation go to waste. Hear you tomorrow, Kei. And see you soon.

After saying goodbye to Pinoko too, Black Jack ended the call and left the airport, taking a taxi for the city.

With all the flights canceled, every hotel in the city was taken by assault.

After a couple of attempts, Black Jack decided to wait a bit. Ending up without a room didn’t sound like a problem to him, he would’ve just wandered the streets until sunrise, he would have some sleep on the flight back to Japan.

Catania was a lively city, full of sounds, smells, sunlight and people, not exactly the kind of place Black Jack blend well in. After a third kid pointed at him asking his parents why that strange man had a face with two different colors, the unlicensed doctor decided to leave the promenade and delve in the less crowded streets of the city.

Away from all the chaos, Black Jack took some time to think of what was waiting for him at home: three entire months to spend in Kei’s company. The cruise doctor had decided to use all his vacation days to have some quality time with his beloved. That was the first time since college that the two of them ad so much free time to spend together.

Black Jack tried to hide it, but he was quite excited at the idea.

_“I should get a gift for him. What could be useful to Kei? Some medical equipment? Too predictable. A souvenir of the city? They’re mostly sea-themed and Kei must have seen so many of them… Maybe some delicatessens, I saw a shop selling them on the promenade! Well… I’ll stop by when the sun sets. I should take something to Pinoko too or she will be mad at me for who knows how long.”_

The doctor was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t notice the woman approaching him from behind until she grabbed his arm.

-Please sir, some threatening man is following me. Can you walk me home?

Black Jack looked at the woman: she couldn’t be older than 20, with long brown hair and wearing a light dress with a flower pattern. She was scared. After that, the doctor looked over his shoulder to see a strange guy hiding his face with a hoodie following them.

Black Jack sighed.

-How far is your home from here?  
The girl’s face lights up with a smile.

-Not too far, sir. Just ten minutes away! Thank you for your kindness.

The two of them started a game of twists and turns, getting in the most secluded alleys of the city. The girl cheerfully talked the doctor’s ear off, asking him if he was a tourist, how long was he going to stay in Catania and stuff like that. While she chatted like they were old time friends, Black Jack kept an eye on the man behind them. The doctor’s presence seemed enough to discourage him, because after a while he disappeared from view. Still worried about the girl’s safety, Black Jack kept his word and accompanied her to her home, a small and old looking villa with a rather disheveled garden. The young woman ignored the dry leaves and tall grass around her and hopped on the patio, opening the door.

-Thank you so much sir, you saved my life! Can I invite you inside for a coffee, something to eat…? To thank you for your help!

Black Jack shook his head, but before he could say anything a hand was pressed against his mouth and he felt a familiar sting on his neck. The doctor didn’t lose time and broke free from the grip, stumbling inside the house and looking back at his aggressor: the hooded man from before was back.

Much to Black Jack's surprise, the girl didn’t do a thing to stop the intruder, she instead let him in before locking the door behind them.

-Did someone saw us?  
-Not a soul, the streets were empty. We don’t have to worry about someone calling the cops.

The doctor gritted his teeth, starting to feel dizzy.

-You bastards, this was your plan all along…

The girl gently hushed him, then helping him to sit down.

-Don’t you worry, we have no intention of hurting you. Just close your eyes and relax, we’ll take you to a better place.

Black Jack didn’t believe a thing coming from the girl’s mouth, but the drug they gave him was too strong and he soon lost consciousness.

* * *

_‘WE’RE SORRY – YOU HAVE REACHED IS MOMENTARILY UNREACHABLE – PLEASE TRY AGAIN LATER’_

Kirasagi closed the call. For the entire day he kept hearing that same message every time he tried to reach Black Jack. That was strange, maybe the doctor had turn off his phone before going to sleep, but it was already late morning in Italy, by then Black Jack should’ve called to let them know if the flights had resumed or not.

Kei tried to keep his calm, but he was starting to worry, something must have happened to his beloved and they had no way to contact him.

Pinoko was trying every number she could remember to find someone that had heard from the doctor in those past hours or that was near enough to go see what had happened to him, but with no avail.

After ending the last call, the poor girl started sobbing.

-Stupid doctor… I always tell him to be careful and take me on his trips overseas, but he never listens! Stupid stupid stupid!!!

Kirasagi put on his best smile and hugged the girl.

-Don’t worry Pinoko, I’m sure he’s okay and will contact us soon! Maybe his phone got stolen or got broken… There’s no reason to despair.

The two of them hugged for a while, then a knock interrupted them. Kei and Pinoko exchanged a look. Could that be him? No, he would’ve used his keys. Maybe his hands were busy, but it still was strange. When the knock repeated, Kirasagi got up and went to open the door.

His eyes met with a strangely familiar woman, with blonde hair and green eyes.

-Excuse me, it’s doctor Black Jack at home? I need to talk to him...

**Author's Note:**

> I promise the next chapter will delve a bit into the real mystery! I don't know when I will update again, hopefully soon enough!  
> See you next time!


End file.
